


Erase That Sadness

by LittleFoxx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: @Piecesofarose (Twitter)  doodled a really cute picture of Callum and Rayla so....this happened! Enjoy!! It is very short but it's just so cute!





	Erase That Sadness

Callum was sat drawing in his notebook, not unusual but the sadness in his eyes caused Rayla to double glance at him with a frown before walking over and sitting down beside him, looking over to see what he was drawing to cause so much sadness. It was a man, wearing a crown and a smile that even in the picture reached his eyes. Long hair fell in multiple dreads beside his face and what was it humans called the hair on their faces again?

“Is this yours and Ezran’s dad?” Rayla asked gently after watching Callum draw for a while.

“Yeah, King Harrow, he was a good man. He did his best looking after me even though he’s just my step dad...” Callum trailed off, whether in memory or sadness Rayla couldn’t tell but she had decided the sadness in his eyes was not right. With care, she placed her hand over his holding the pencil and guided it away from the page, closing the notebook and moving it to the side as she moved herself to sit across from him, still holding his hand.

“Rayla...” He began but she let go of his hand to place a finger on his lips, then gently holding his face like she had seen Runaan do to Tinker, she softly placed a small kiss, barely anything but enough to cause her to blush, on his lips.

“I don’t like seeing you sad.” She explained as they both sat there smiling, blushing and leaning their foreheads together.


End file.
